Ingrid Dracula
"You're a heartless, spiteful, self-centred bully...and so am I but you just can't see it!" '' Ingrid Dracula is the eldest child and only daughter of Count Dracula and Magda Westenra. She is after her father's power and currently absent mother. Personality Ingrid is the most self-assured and cruel character in the series. She is very attractive and spends most of her time taunting people or arguing with her father, whom she wishes to impress, to get her rights in the house and the title Countess Dracula (usually to no avail). Heartless, spiteful, self-centred bully She is not entirely heartless, however. In the final episode of the first series at her father's hunt ball, when Mr and Mrs Branaugh give her a present, she becomes quite emotional (never having received much in the way of kindness before). Although the Branaughs do not realise it at the time, she saves their lives by insulting them enough for them to want to leave the castle when the other vampires come dangerously close to biting them. In the last episode of the second series, Ingrid is shown to be much more cruel than before. She shows much more dislike towards her father after gaining some of the power (if not the love) that she longed for, and is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. It seems that ingrid has turned into such a cruel and evil vampire that her father Count Dracula actually seems nervous of her. Ingrid turned really bad, back in Stokely, she wanted revenge for her dusted boyfriend and, tired of being passed over by her Dad, she also wanted power. The Count and Vlad managed to escape from her as she would have left them to rot. However, it seems that she has bitten off more then she can chew. To everyone else, she appears to be a cheerful and happy Ingrid, much to the annoyance of the Count and the disbelief and awkward acceptance by Vlad. Relationships Count Dracula Count Dracula is Ingrid Dracula's father. She is currently after her father's power. She is often arguing with her father (whom she wishes to impress) for her rights to the house and the title Countess Dracula. In the second series she shows much more dislike towards her father after gaining some of the power (if not the love) that she longed for, and is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. By the last episode of series two it seems that Ingrid has turned into such a cruel and evil vampire that her father actually seems nervous of her. Tired of being ignored by her Dad, she also wanted power. The Count and Vlad managed to escape from her as she would have left them to rot. Magda Westenra Magda Westenra is Ingrid Dracula`s mother and left the family when Ingrid was young (she ran off with a werewolf). She comes back every time she wants something and really knows how to get the count to fall for her! Vladimir Dracula Vladimir Dracula is Ingrid Dracula`s younger brother Ingrid turned really bad, back in Stokely, she wanted revenge for her dusted boyfriend and, tired of being passed over by her Dad, she also wanted power. The Count and Vlad managed to escape from her as she would have left them to rot Ingrid truly When her plan to kill Vlad is discovered by Erin who tries to warn Vlad, Ingrid brushes her off as projecting her slayer's fantasy on her. her when the truth is finally out she openly challenges Vlad , proclaiming that she will win precisely because Vlad will not let anyone getting hurt, leaves Garside Grange with her posse (including Erin's half fang brother, Ryan) until the next battle. Wolfie Wolfie is Ingrid Dracula`s younger maternal half-brother When Wolfie tries to inform the Count of her plan, she orders Ryan to fetch him, but not to hurt him, as she does, despite everything, care for Wolfie and, when the truth is finally out, she openly challenges Vlad (though shows no intention of hurting Wolfie) Will Clarke Will Clarke was Ingrid Dracula`s half-fang boyfriend Ingrid - whilst at first repulsed by the idea of starting a relationship with a "breather" - falls in love with a boy named Will who immediately becomes her boyfriend, and it is only then, when her vampire powers start coming into being and she comes dangerously close to biting him, that she wavers at the idea of transforming into the Princess of Darkness for the first time. As the series goes on, she invites him on a date to the cinema during an eclipse when she is able to go outside and not be affected by the sun. She reveals that she is a vampire, and afterwards bites him. In the next episode, it appears that Will has turned into a vampire, and is called a "Half-Fang", which is someone who is not directly related to a vampire, but was simply bitten by one, and so receives most vampire powers and abilities. and is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. She is so deeply in love with Will that she had grown angered enough to want revenge after he is slain by a rival of Van Helsing, Series 1 & 2 Ingrid alternately avoids and encourages the wooing of two schoolboys, Ian and Paul Branaugh (the older brothers of Vlad's best friend Robin), who follow her around persistently. She has no problem controlling them, as they are completely infatuated with her. In their case, she does not need to employ her powers of hypnosis, which are nearly as good as the Count's. She is not entirely heartless, however. In the final episode of the first series at her father's hunt ball, when Mr and Mrs Branagh give her a present, she becomes quite emotional (never having received much in the way of kindness before). Although the Branaughs do not realise it at the time, she saves their lives by insulting them enough for them to want to leave the castle when the other vampires come dangerously close to biting them. Ingrid claims to have obtained top marks in her "blood tests", and by her own admission plans to become an "all-powerful vampire goddess", and intends to adopt the title "Princess of Darkness" (Count Dracula refers to himself as the Prince of Darkness) when she grows up. Later in the second series, Ingrid - whilst at first repulsed by the idea of starting a relationship with a "breather" - falls in love with a boy named Will who immediately becomes her boyfriend, and it is only then, when her vampire powers start coming into being and she comes dangerously close to biting him, that she wavers at the idea of transforming into the Princess of Darkness for the first time. As the series goes on, she invites him on a date to the cinema during an eclipse when she is able to go outside and not be affected by the sun. She reveals that she is a vampire, and afterwards bites him. In the next episode, it appears that Will has turned into a vampire, and is called a "Half-Fang", which is someone who is not directly related to a vampire, but was simply bitten by one, and so receives most vampire powers and abilities. In the last episode of the second series, Ingrid is shown to be much more cruel than before. She shows much more dislike towards her father after gaining some of the power (if not the love) that she longed for, and is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. She is so deeply in love with Will that she had grown angered enough to want revenge after he is slain by a rival of Van Helsing, and defiantly sits in her father's throne while both her brother and father are incapacitated and also at the end of the last episode it seems that ingrid has turned into such an extremely cruel and evil vampire that her father Count Dracula actually seems nervous of her. Season 3 Ingrid turned really bad, back in Stokely, she wanted revenge for her dusted boyfriend and, tired of being passed over by her Dad, she also wanted power. The Count and Vlad managed to escape from her as she would have left them to rot. However, it seems that she has bitten off more then she can chew and, as a result of biting "a teenager", has become really sick. The first we see of her, in the third season, is when she is being chased by a pair of slayers, though is rescued by Erin, a slayer masquerading as a half-fang in order to find the cure for her brother Ryan, to whose blood Ingrid had a severe allergic reaction. Ingrid, along with Erin, are nearly caught by the slayers though they are rescued by Vlad scaring the slayers away with his powers. He then urges the reluctant Count to allow them to stay at Garside Grange. In the next episode, Ingrid's illness worsens. At first, the Count happily says that it is an advanced blood condition and that she would die within a week, which forces Vlad to hypnotise Renfield into remembering about vampires (as he had his memory wiped in the last episode of series 2). Renfield then works on many advanced potions to supposedly try to cure Ingrid. When she is on the brink of death after recieving too many torturous potions which have no positive effect on her illness, the Count reveals that her condition is actually just a blood allergy and that "like her, it's painful and irritating, but unlike her, it's easy to get rid of". Renfield then gives her Transylvanian bat vomit - the actual cure to her condition. He also gives her a potion to get rid of the facial hair which was a side-effect of the deliberate error in the formula of the potions. In Bad Vlad, Ingrid truly fears her brother's powers for the first time and tries to stake him. Her attempt fails and she is then blown away by Vlad into the sunlight, to which she would have arguably died if not for Erin saving her. A therapy session later reminded her of Will and her desire to take over the throne in defiance of the treatment she receives, and she began growing her own vampire posse to her cause (her slogan: Vampiress Liberation). To everyone else, she appears to be a cheerful and happy Ingrid, much to the annoyance of the Count and the disbelief and awkward acceptance by Vlad. When her plan to kill Vlad is discovered by Erin who tries to warn Vlad, Ingrid brushes her off as projecting her slayer's fantasy on her. When Wolfie tries to inform the Count of her plan, she orders Ryan to fetch him, but not to hurt him, as she does, despite everything, care for Wolfie and, when the truth is finally out, she openly challenges Vlad (though shows no intention of hurting Wolfie), proclaiming that she will win precisely because Vlad will not let anyone getting hurt, and leaves Garside Grange with her posse (including Erin's half fang brother, Ryan) until the next battle. Series 4 Ingrid has become to help Vlad with his plan for peace although her true loyalties are obscure. Ingrid is attracted to newcomer and feral Malik however is stunned to discover he is actually her half-brother. Quotes "You garlic muncher." - Ingrid to Renfield Count: "Is he alive?" (talking about Vlad.) Ingrid: "I dont know and I DON'T care!" Count: "He's your brother! You must help him!" Ingrid: "I'll decide what I must do, because I'm in charge now. From now on you will call me Countess Dracula. Watch me as I avenge Will's death, and make the streets of Stokley run red with blood. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" - Season 2 episode 13. "You see, Ingrid's vile, why can't you be like her?" -Count Dracula 'Powers' Even for a vampire, Ingrid is particularly powerful. '''Super speed': She has shown this ability numerous times. She later proved to be much quicker than Malik. Super stength: She had shown this in season 4 when she lifts Malik up with one hand Hypnotism: She showed this ability seasons 1 and 2 Category:Characters Category:Vampires